Chaos's army
by FableHavenFriend
Summary: Yes, another Chaos fanfic. This one's different. !@# % & characters, ultra powerful enemies, and ultra long story. It'd be a pleasure if you read, I'd understand if you don't. Rated T for swearing and random !@# .


**Hello, everybody. I'm FableHavenFriend and I've got a chaos fanficion. I know, Another one? Yes this is an over used type of fanfiction. Slightly different from others. But, one major thing that you notice is… They never get updated that often, hardly any of them ever finished. They have bad grammar and spelling, like they're rushed. Not mine, hopefully. I will try to be loyal to my fan fiction. It also might be a little humorous, but not much. Just heavy swearing. Perhaps. But if my mom reads it finds too much swearing, I'm screwed. I also might go off topic and rant or babble, kind of like right now. So on with the story**

**Percy PO-**

**Hold on, hold on! I forgot my disclaimer! **

**Me: I disclaim PJO. Wait, does that make sense?**

**Me 2: Nop.**

**Me: Nop? Is that even a word?**

**Me 2: Nop. I made it up.**

**Me: Hold on, if we're the same person, does that mean I made it.**

**Me 2: Whatever. A disclaimer goes something like: I don't own PJO, rick riordan does.**

**Me: Meh, who cares if I do it properly.**

**Me 2: I do.**

**Me: Well I don't.**

**Me 2: Whatever, now on with the story!**

**Me: I still have to do a **_**Proper**_** disclaimer.**

**Me 2: I already did it! Now I don't think anybody wants to here me chat with myself, so on with the story!**

**Percy POV**

I concentrated the anger I had against Mark into my finishing blow. I finally beat Athena I her full battle form. My fight had been going against her for two days straight now. It was for her permission to marry Annabeth. She gave me three trials. My first was to complete the twelve labors of Hercules. Then I had to clear New York of all it's monsters. Finally, I had to defeat her in full battle form, which was easily the hardest. Now I had done it. Now Hephaestus stepped forward to give me a velvet box. Inside of it was the engagement ring I was going to give Annabeth. The engagement ring was also a weapon, it could transform into the dagger "Warrior's beauty." It was kind of like riptide, except with more of a meaning in its disguised form. Aside from that, it was a beautiful ring that was made by none other than Hephaestus himself.

I returned to camp, Hermes got me their quick. I went to the Hades cabin where I talked with Nico. Aside from Annabeth, my girlfriend, he was my best friend. We talked about how much we hated Mark and Justin. Mark was my half-brother, and Justin was Nico's. Those two hated us. They were great warriors, and had multiple feats. But they did nothing compared to us and the other heroes of Olympus. Yet they were egoistic and had nearly the whole camp under their control. The only people who stuck with Nico and I were Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth was my girlfriend. Thalia was Nico's. You see, Thalia left the hunters in the middle of the second Giant war. She wanted to spend more time with the campers and couldn't when she was always hunting down monsters with the other hunters. So she quit. That was when she developed feelings towards Nico.

"Well, see ya later Nico," I said when we were done talking. I headed towards the beach. Nico walked into the forest. As I walked around the beach, I saw Mark lean forwards to kiss a blonde. I looked closer and saw… Annabeth? No, it couldn't be. Annabeth would never betray me. But for the second I thought it was Annabeth, my heartbeat was speeding up… fast, with worry and fear. As I was about to turn away , I heard a voice.

"Mark, you're so much better than Percy," I heard… Annabeth's voice?

"I love you Annabeth," I heard Mark say. Annabeth? No, it couldn't be, could it? Maybe it was a ploy, maybe they saw me and wanted to make me jealous.

I looked back and saw that neither Mark nor his girl had seen me. "I love you too Mark." I heard the girl say.

I walked away, but when I was over the sand dune I used water from the sand to dig through and hide near where I was before.

I listened to Mark's conversation.

"-Are you going to break up with that loser Percy?"

"When he gets back." I then decided that the girl truly was Annabeth. There was no way they could know I was there, and only Annabeth was dating me. Not to mention the girl looked and sounded so much like Annabeth.

I decided I'd leave. My parents were dead, and I had nobody but Nico and Thailia. Even Poseidon was fawning over his new son, claiming that Mark was his favorite. No point in telling Annabeth, she wouldn't care. So using what I learned from Connor and Travis, I robbed the camp store for some food, packed all my money, and left. At the top of the hill, I said good-bye to Peleus. I then looked to see Nico walking down the hill. I caught up with him and suddenly said "Nico, why are you leaving?"

He turned around, looking shocked, but when he saw me, he relaxed. "Because Thailia is a ! #$%^& cheat. Why are you leaving," he asked.

"I saw Annabeth and Mark having a make-out session. Then they said they loved each other, and finally because she didn't know I hadn't got back yet, Annabeth said she'd break up with me when I got back," I replied. "So basically Annabeth's the same as Thailia. A ! #$%^& cheat."

"Wait I forgot to pack something!"

"What did you forget to pack Nico?"

"My scouter!" (A/N: Yes, I did steal power levels and scouters from Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai. I couldn't help myself! They're gifts from Chaos when the Olympians won the war with Gaia and Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood became one camp.)

"I forgot mine also!" We ran back to our cabins, grabbed our scouters, and left.

We actually soon veered into the forest. We decided that at night we'd leave our parting gift.

Mwahahaha!

**Over 1,000 words, pretty good for my first chapter. And I like the creepy laugh I put in. Who can guess the parting gift? Cookie point to whoever gets it. And PM me so others don't know. I'm keeping track. Next chapter will be fun. Review and tell me who you want to be with Percy and Nico, or send your own character. OR BOTH!**

**-FHF**


End file.
